1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a roll restrictor for preventing unwanted axially directed rotation of an automotive powertrain.
2. Related Art
Automotive powertrains, particularly powertrains used with front wheel drive vehicles and featuring an engine and transaxle mounted in a conventional east-west configuration—i.e., with the engine's crankshaft perpendicular to the longitudinal center line of the vehicle—utilize roll restrictors to prevent unwanted rotation of the engine and transaxle about an axis which, if not coincidental with the engine's crankshaft center axis, is at least parallel thereto.
Known automotive powertrain roll restrictors utilize bracketry for attaching the restrictor to the transaxle or engine, with brackets that include a separate post for connecting link bushings. Such posts are attached by a fastener which is intended to subject the post to sufficient frictional force at its ends to prevent slippage between the remainder of the bracket and the post itself. Unfortunately, if the clamp load imposed upon the post by the fastener is lost for whatever reason, or it is, indeed, insufficient from the time of initial assembly, resultant slippage between the bushing post and the bulk of the bracket will often times cause a portion of the roll restrictor to fail; in some cases, a failure may involve a roll restrictor mounting pad incorporated in a transaxle. Needless to say such failure engenders considerable expense and inconvenience.
It would be desirable to provide a roll restrictor which prevents slippage between a control link bushing and the bracketry attached to an engine or transaxle.